


Feelings

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: After accidentally kissing Dib, Zim begins to feel things for the human. And he doesn't like it one bit. ZADR.





	Feelings

Zim's hands were shaking, his mouth felt dry, and he was lightheaded. He felt like he was going to pass out, and he had no idea why this was happening. Just that it was. He remembered Dib's expression when he had pressed his lips against the human's mouth: one of shock, and then confusion.

Then Zim's mind drifted to other memories, like the way Dib's face lit up when he smiled, the sound of his laugh, almost melodious.

It had been all been too much for him, so he had run back to his base, the human shouting after him to come back. But he had ignored Dib's pleas. He didn't understand what just happened. He hadn't meant to kiss the human. He hated the Dib-beast… didn't he? Yes, he did! He did! He would always hate him, that would never change.

But he had experienced so many horrible feelings and emotions when their mouths had connected with each other. Feelings that had felt surprisingly… pleasant. He had panicked and done something that he should have never even considered doing. He wasn't thinking.

He didn't want to feel this way. But, at the same time a very small part of him didn't want to stop feeling this way. He didn't know what to do. He felt a strange feeling in his squeedily-spooch, like tiny creatures were flying around inside of him. His whole body was shaking now, trembling with both terror and something else he couldn't immediately identify. Could it be nervousness?

No! Irken's didn't get nervous! They were always fearless, without worry or doubt on their minds. They were brave and confident, not this trembling mess that was the moment. He felt a shortness of breath in his lungs, his face was warm, warmer than usual. He hated this, he wanted this to stop. He wanted this to be over.

Why must he experience… whatever this was? Why him? Why now? Why not some filthy, miserable human be subjected to this torture instead of him, the mighty Irken Invader Zim? He stumbled over to a chair and sank into it with a heavy sigh. He placed his head in his gloved hands. "Dib will pay for this." He muttered to no one as he waited for these feelings to pass. "He will pay dearly. He will experience unbearable agony at my hands."

Slowly, very slowly, the feelings disappeared, and Zim was himself again. Mostly. He still could not get that…. Kiss out of his head. This must be some plan of the Dib-human's. Some scheme he had came up with to hurt the Irken. If this was indeed his intention, then the human had played his part flawlessly.

His mind was so swarmed with confusion and worry and fear that he began to feel dizzy. He could hear his own little heart pounding in his chest, the sound of it loud and deafening in his ears. He could feel the blood rushing to his brain, the cause of his dizziness. His head hurt. He felt tired. He felt like his energy had been sucked right out of him.

Perhaps if I acquired some rest, these 'emotions' will go away and never return. He shakily stood from the chair and walked to the cot in the corner. He lay down and shut his eyes, ordering the Computer to turn out the lights.

He fell into an uneasy, light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is my first real attempt at a ZADR fic. This chapter was just a test of sorts to see if any of you like this idea and if you want me to continue or not, hence the short chapter. Let me know what you think


End file.
